Bridget Higham (c.1618 - 1685)
Biography '''Bridget Higham''' was born in about 1618 and died on 26 Oct 1685 in Massachusetts, North America. She married n 1654 in England to [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Burroughs_(1618_-_1697)?action=edit&section=1 Thomas Burroughs, Gent. (1618 - 1697)]. Lineage Bridget Higham (c.1618 - 1685) m. Thomas Burroughs, Gent. (1618 - 1697) Pastor George Burroughs (c.1650 - 1692) m. Hannah Unknown ( - ) Elizabeth Burroughs (1682 - bef.1719) m. Peter Thomas (1682 - ) Elias Thomas (1710 - ) m. Hannah McMillian ( - ) Alexander Thomas ( - 1800) m. Mary Kemble (1737 - 1807) Thomas Kemble Thomas (1771 - 1849) m. Mary Ann Richardson (1772 - 1821) Dr. Alexander Thomas, M. D. (1802 - 1874) m. Elizabeth Malcolm Rand (1805 - 1863) Alexander Malcolm Thomas (1844 - 1879) m. Mary Sarah Sargent (1844 - 1908) Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Royal Descent Edward I of England (1239 - 1307) m. Princess Eleanore of Castile (1241 - 1290) Princess Joan of Acre (1272 - 1307) m. Gilbert de Clare (1243 - 1295), 7th Earl of Gloucester Lady Elizabeth de Clare (1295 - 1360) m. Sir Roger Damory ( - bef.1321/32) , Lord d'Amory, Baron d'Amory Elizabeth Damory, Barones Damory ( - ) m. John Bardolf, 3rd Baron Bardolf (1314 - 1363) William Bardolf (1349 - 1386), 4th Baron Bardolf, 3rd Baron Damory m. Hon. Agnes de Poynings ( - 1403) Hon. Cecily Bardolf ( - 1432) m. Sir Brian Stapelton (1379 - 1438), Sheriff of Norfolk Sir Miles Stapleton, KG (c.1408 - 1466) m. Katherine de la Pole (1416 - 1488) Elizabeth Stapleton (1441 - 1505) m. Sir William Calthorp, KB (1410 - 1494), Lord of the Manor of Burnham Thorpe and Ludham Ann Calthorpe ( - ) m. Sir Robert Drury (c.1456 - 1535) Anne Drury ( - ) m. Sir George Waldgrave ( - ) Phillis Waldgrave ( - ) m. Thomas Higham, Esq. ( - 1554) Bridget Higham (c.1618 - 1685) m. Thomas Burroughs, Gent. (1618 - 1697) Pastor George Burroughs (c.1650 - 1692) m. Hannah Unknown ( - ) Elizabeth Burroughs (1682 - bef.1719) m. Peter Thomas (1682 - ) Elias Thomas (1710 - ) m. Hannah McMillian ( - ) Alexander Thomas ( - 1800) m. Mary Kemble (1737 - 1807) Thomas Kemble Thomas (1771 - 1849) m. Mary Ann Richardson (1772 - 1821) Dr. Alexander Thomas, M. D. (1802 - 1874) m. Elizabeth Malcolm Rand (1805 - 1863) Alexander Malcolm Thomas (1844 - 1879) m. Mary Sarah Sargent (1844 - 1908) Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet =